A devil and a vampire
by ryuhitsuguya93
Summary: A Naruto and Rosario vampire Xover with some other stuff put into it naruto goes to youkai academy to stop something from happening but what read and find out Fem Tsukune Narutoxharem no bashings as of yet


**hey peoples oh i love the peoples i haven't written a fan fiction in a while so just bare with me here please and just remember i own nothing it all belongs to the creators of naruto rosario + vampire and chrono crusade ENJOY XD**

naruto woke up thinking that he was going to start a new high school (again). He goes to high school every three decades so that he can see what's up with the new generation so to speak. he's seen plenty of high schools in his time now he is starting to do it again. This time he's going to be a first year and youkai academy a school for monsters. He wanted to see what was happening in the monster community. He had some sort of jest of what was going on but he wanted to make sure that he got down to the bottom of it and make sure that he was there to stop it. Naruto had been through many wars. He really couldn't find anything else really that he was good at so he would always join the military of the country he was currently residing in.

For the past six decades he was with the United states military.

From 1920 to 1950 he was apart of the united states army. Not only did the military give him a reason to fight but it also gave him a way to die so to speak this way he could fake his death and get away with it without anyone seeing through it. From 1951 to 1956 he would lay low so not to give anyone a rouse of suspicion that he was in fact still alive. Before he would fake his death he would have a fake son of so to speak so that when he "died" he would take his sons identity and revert the process over and over again. The son of course was just a clone in a henge along with the mom. He would also name his clone son differently sometimes. At one point he was Arashi namikaze and James Hunter at another. After he had taken that identity he would move to a new country or state and start over again and enroll in a new high school and after graduation join up in that nation's military.

From 1960 to 2000 he was apart of the united states marine core. he had once again faked his death and moved on. This time he moved to a different country, Japan. He had heard of its amazing technology and its advancement in it, but he also wanted to see what was going on with his fellow brethren.

To tell the truth naruto was a real celebrity in the monster world. Though he hasn't been apart of that world in centuries, he still hears about it from time to time and how he is mentioned in their history books as one of the eleven legendary sinners to defeat an evil tyrant known as Raith a devil with the power to destroy worlds.

Devils, demons, monsters whatever you wanted to call them were very powerful and intelligent. humans use to be slaves to the monsters and would often be looked down upon by monsters as weaker creatures. Not all monsters that you hear about in songs and fairy tales are evil. there were few that saw humans as friends and allies. luckily for the humans the ones that saw them as friends and allies were naruto and his fellow sinners.

The ranking system for monsters is still the same its just no one has seen a sinner in a very long time you would be lucky to see a viscount in your life. The monsters ranking system works as such, the letter class goes from E to S and after the letter class you were given a rank of viscount then duke and then the last was sinner. even back then sinners were very rare. There were only very few sinners out of millions of monsters there have only been twenty seven sinners in the world so far. Most were killed in the hundred year war that made the world what it was today. where humans live in their own world and we live in there dreams, books, songs and movies. Naruto had a feeling though that all of that was going to change soon and he was hoping that his gut feeling was wrong but he just couldn't shake it off.

Thats why he was going to youkai academy for his high school of choice. that schools headmaster was one of the demon lords and he was going to have a serious talk with him when he got there. though the demon lords were only ranked as viscounts they were not as strong as a proclaimed sinner so they were never given a promotion to its ranks.

Naruto was on his way to the bus stop that was supposed to bring him to youkai academy. He could just teleport to the school but he was just too lazy for that. Something he picked up from an old friend. naruto was a devil but also was in control of one of the ten legendary summoning contracts he held the nine tailed fox contract also known as the kyuubi no kitsune. a very powerful demon and a good friend to Naruto. he had been with naruto since he was just a kid. he was given to Naruto as a birthday present from a good friend of his. Kurama was always with Naruto wherever you would see him although he was not always in his full demon state he was always with Naruto. When in public he would lay on Naruto's broad shoulders and rap a tail around Naruto's neck. When Naruto joined the military he would always find some use for his master whether it be to help him in battle when no one was around or just to talk to telepathically. As of right now he was on Naruto's shoulders sleeping while his master waited for the bus. Naruto was wearing the standard youkai academy uniform but decided to tweak it with a orange belt instead of its normal black one.

Naruto was looking around as he noticed he was out in the middle of nowhere. The street he was on was barren and all he could see for miles was fields of sunflowers."hey Kurama do you think me and the others are going to have to fight another hundred year war or am i just that paranoid" said Naruto out loud seeing as no one was around he could talk freely to his partner. "yawn" "i'm not too sure Naruto what we have been hearing are just rumors but it won't hurt to check it out. this organization sounds just like the old one in the war. it nerves me as well to think that there is another organization like the akatsuki." said Kurama waking up from his sleep. "sigh" "i hope the rumors aren't true. if this so called fairy tail really does exist then i have to stop it before shit starts to hit the fan and starts spinning uncontrollably." said Naruto.

"hmmmmmmmmmmm brum brum brum hmmmmmmmmm" Naruto looked to his left to see a bus coming down the street hoping it was his bus. To his luck the bus stopped in front of him. the door opened slowly as Naruto looked up to see a creepy looking bus drive with a cigar in his mouth and a wicked grin on his face. "All aboard for youkai academy" he said with a grin. "right" said Naruto raising an eyebrow to the driver. He knew that the bus driver was one of the headmasters friends but he didn't want to speak with him in this setting. Naruto stepped up onto the bus walking all the way to the back to sit down passing a young girl on his way not wanting to talk right now he just wanted to relax there was time for that later right now he just wanted to relax. He looked out his window gave a small sigh before he put his head against the window and fell asleep not wanting to be awake the whole two hours he was going to be on the bus.

The bus had been moving for a good hour before he awoke from his power nap. Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see the girl from earlier had moved to the seat directly in front of him looking at him with a confused stare. Naruto finally opening his eyes all the way had noticed she was mere inches away from his face. He decided to take a look at her face and notice she had long black hair and deep brown eyes a cute nose not too big but still not too small. His eyes had moved on to her lips they were a set of beautiful lips but small in size she had a orange tint lip gloss on. He gave a small smirk at her choice in color it was his favorite color after all. He then moved his eyes back to hers and noticed something, she had started to move closer without realizing it.

"You know i would rather decide to get to know you first before you kiss me" Naruto said with a small grin with his eyes not breaking her gaze.

She had just realized that she was moving unconsciously towards him. she had looked down to hide a small blush that crept up to her face.

"G...gomenasai" she turned her head hoping to hide her blush hoping. Naruto took another look at her and thought that she looked kinda cute with a blush on her face his prankster side was kicking in and wondered how much deeper he could make it go

" You know you're kind of cute with a blush on your face." he said still not removing his gaze from her face. That did the trick her face now was a full light crimson.

" Sh..shut up!" she said loudly while turning around in her seat to face the front of the bus so that he couldn't see her face. Naruto gave a small chuckle to this form of action. he always thought that teasing people on just about anything was a sort of day brightener to him.

" haha gomen i guess i have a certain knack for teasing people i apologize if i had offended you." he said with a small chuckle. he looked down to see kurama still asleep on his neck.

'wow he slept the whole way through that little talk with his hearing i wouldn't be surprised if he had bit the girl in front of me for being loud.' he thought as he picked up Kurama and put him down on the seat as he got up and moved to the seat next to the girl.

"Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you" naruto said as he held out his hand to her. she turned her head to see the outstretched hand. She carefully looked him over noticing he had a smile on his face. She just kept staring at his face. She still had a small tint of pink on her face and shook her head to try and get rid of it.

"Tsukiumi Aono nice to meet you" she reached out with her hand and gave his hand a shake. As soon as Naruto had felt her touch he felt something.

'This women is not a monster at all shes a human...what the hell is a human doing going to a school for monsters' Naruto thought

"so Tsukiumi-san how is it that you came across youkai academy?" asked Naruto trying to get some answers out of her.

" I had originally failed my high school exam and would then have to repeat a year but when i got home my parents were lucky enough to find a set of papers to this school with no name so they put mine down on it instead and thats how i ended up here although i know nothing about this school i hope i have a better time than i did in middle school" she said with a small smile. naruto on the other hand had a questioning gaze on tsukiumi.

'that doesn't seem possible what monster drops a set of papers to a school and a school for monsters no less and doesn't notice it unless...unless it was planted there so that her parents would find it but then the real question would be who planted the papers and why her?' thought naruto as he just kept staring at her not having his eyes leave her gaze.

" um Naruto-san is there something wrong you're kinda freaking me out with that look" Tsukiumi said "Huh oh...gomen i didn't mean to stare i was just thinking about some random stuff."naruto said sitting up straight facing the front and crossing his arms.

"oh like what kind of random stuff Naruto-san?" she said leaning in to her seat further. " oh you know whats the school gonna be like? is the headmaster a good guy? are the teachers gonna do some crazy shit? or are there going to be fangirls like the ones i had in middle school?"said Naruto as a cold shiver went up his spine as he said the last one. " what about you Tsukiumi did you have any fanboys in middle school you look like you could" said Naruto now that he said it he gave her body a look over. He couldn't see before because of the seat but now that he looks at her he notices that she has a nice figure, about c-cup breasts nice hips not too big not too small, and nice legs that looked smooth to the touch. This although did not go unnoticed by Tsukiumi. As soon as she figured out what he was doing she covered up her self with her hands and yelled

"HENTAI"

She turned away from him not to give him any sort of view. "Aw don't be like that Tsukiumi-san i didn't mean to stare honest but i mean hey its kind of hard not to look at yourself you're good looking well at least in my opinion" he said giving another one of his short and small grin's. "sh..sh..SHUT UP" she yelled again this time waking up Kurama. Naruto noticed immediately. kurama was about to yell back but before he could Naruto did

'Kurama no don't speak shes a human i don't want to be explaining more things to her right now' said Naruto through their telepathic connection. 'What the fuck is a human doing on a bus that's bound for a school filled with monsters that could eat her alive...no pun intended' said Kurama 'i really don't know why. her parents found a set of entry papers for the school without a name so they put hers on it' said Naruto 'wait...that doesn't make any sense how the hell did a monster drop a set of entry papers for a school filled with monsters and not notice and to add to that in a place where anyone could find it' said Kurama 'i know i thought the same thing but i don't think the entry papers were dropped on accident i think they were planted this all seems to not make any sense' said naruto ' then the real question is who planted the papers and why she was picked' said kurama ' yea i know when we get to the school i'm going to have a long talk with the headmaster' said naruto kurama just gave naruto a nod and jumped up onto his shoulders and decided to feign sleep and keep an eye on the human girl.

Naruto and Tsukiumi sat in silence for the rest of the way. As they had arrived at the cliff naruto looked out into the sea and saw it was red. 'Heh i remember when it was actually blue heh oh well' Naruto thought as he got off the bus. The bus driver was coming from the back of the bus to give him and Tsukiumi their belongings. "Youkai academy is right through those trees..have a nice day you two hehehehehehe." said the bus driver as he drove off. "Well standing here won't do us any good lets start moving come on follow me Tsukiumi-san" said naruto as he started walking in the direction the bus driver told him to.

Himself and Tsukiumi were walking along a path towards what Tsukiumi hoped was the academy. She did not yet trust naruto but she still followed him nonetheless. She couldn't shake it off there was something about him that gave her a sense of security and peace. they had kept walking until Naruto had stopped in his tracks. He had thought he heard a noise, some sort of bell like noise. 'is that the school bell' he thought. "LOOK OUT" he heard from his right he saw a beautiful girl with pink hair on a bike coming right for him. He took the force of the bike and shifted its momentum to keep the girl safe from harm and to keep the girls bike intact. Although he wasn't so lucky he had been nicked by the chain of her bike giving him a nice cut down his face.

Naruto broke her fall with his chest. She was face first in his chest and got a little heated because of their position

"Gomenasai i'm a nimic so i can't always keep my balance and stay awake" the women said as she sat up off him "its no problem ms.." "oh sorry i'm Moka Akashiya" she looked up to Naruto's face and could see some blood roll down the side of his face but this blood had a darker tint to it but it smelled so good she thought. her face was getting closer to his neck but then he had stopped her advance before she could take a bite out of his neck.

" Moka-san you're a vampire aren't you?" Naruto asked making both girls looked shocked moka not as much as tsukiumi but still both shocked that he could figure that out on his own and by just such a quick encounter. " Y..yes how did you know?" asked Moka

" Well considering that you just tried to drink my blood i had a few guesses"said Naruto ' not to mention she looks so much like akasha bloodriver the resemblance is so uncanny its insane I wonder if this is her daughter' he thought shaking it off for another time

"But listen Moka-san my blood is something you can't drink it could change you forever for better or for worse so please when you're around me try to restrain yourself it could kill you" said Naruto making a serious face. Naruto stood up and offered his hand to Moka and helped her up "do you understand Moka-san?" said naruto "yes Naruto-san i should not drink from you" said moka a little saddened as she turned her head away. Naruto gently grasped her chin and made her look at him. "Hey just because you can't drink from me doesn't me we still can't be friends. what do you say moka-san want to be friends" asked Naruto with a wide grin. Naruto looked down to see a very happy face. The next thing he knew he was wrapped up in a big hug by said woman "Thank you thank you thank you i have always wanted a friend" she said as she couldn't stop giggling " you're welcome Moka-san now go on you don't want to be late on the first day do you" he said with a grin. "hehe no I don't, I guess I better hurry up then thank you Naruto-san" she said as she turned around but suddenly felt light headed and felt like it was harder to stand up. naruto noticing her falling acted fast and caught her with one hand. " Tsukiumi-san would it be okay if you gave Moka-san some blood please." asked naruto hoping she was too baffled into not believing any of this but he got an opposite response. " Are you serious i can give my blood to a vampire a real vampire this. is. AWESOME I have always wanted to meet a vampire in real life its been one of my fantasies to be a vampire" she said as she kept jumping up in down in a fit of joy. "um Tsukiumi-san I think the vampire has to give you their blood to become like them not them taking your blood" Naruto said with a deadpan expression "awww really" said Tsukiumi with a cute pout. " Tsukiumi-san about that blood" asked Naruto "oh right sorry my bad" she said as she gave her wrist to Moka so she could take a bite. "Thank you Tsukiumi-san" said Moka as she dug into her meal. A minute or so had passed since Moka began to feed on Tsukiumi "alright i think that's enough Moka-san its time to go" said Naruto " right sorry Tsukiumi-san" said Moka giving Tsukiumi her wrist back. "yea..no problem" said Tsukiumi with a fear of passing out from blood loss. "I'll see you at school Naruto-san Tsukiumi-san bye-bye" said Moka as she got back on her bike and waved goodbye to the two.

Tsukiumi looked at naruto "hey Naruto-san is there something i should know about this school?" she asked him "other than the fact its a school for monsters then no not much" said Naruto still looking forward towards Moka. He looked to his right to see the shocked face of Tsukiumi. "sigh" " look Tsukiumi i have no reason to lie to you right now this school is made for monsters and i also know that you are a human but don't worry not all monsters are bad and if you ever get into just a little bit of trouble just scream my name okay I'll get there as fast as i can alright. Just stay close and try not to wonder off much you have nothing to worry about right now and if you still don't want to go to this school i'll see what i can pull with the headmaster okay" said Naruto "O..okay" she said with a small nod

" so Naruto-san if this is a school for monsters and Moka-san was a vampire, what are you?" asked Tsukiumi " I can't say right now but maybe you will find out in the future but right now we need to get to the school" Naruto said with a grin. "ok and thank you Naruto-san" she said.

she and Naruto had walked to the main gates of the school and passed what they guessed was the dorms. Naruto was looking around till he saw one familiar face one he has not seen in centuries. He saw a man with his brown hair in a pineapple like shape. He was wearing the normal youkai academy uniform although it was unbuttoned and he was lying down on the gravel face up. Naruto decided to make his way towards him. He told Tsukiumi to come with him real quick. Naruto leaned up against a tree near the man "still watching clouds i see aye..Shikamaru" said Naruto "still trying to save the world aye..Naruto" they both looked at each other for a quick second then both gave a quick laugh. "what are you doing here Naruto" asked Shikamaru. " should that be so hard to figure out" said Naruto " so you wanted to make sure the rumors weren't true too eh" said Shikamaru " yea but things don't seem to be going my way right now" said naruto "what do you mean" asked Shikamaru with a raised eyebrow " i'll tell you later shika but right now i have to go talk to the headmaster about some stuff" said Naruto " oh and shika could you make sure that Tsukiumi-san gets to class safely" asked Naruto "sure i'll do it just make sure you don't kill the dude ok don't need another fiasco on our hands" said Shikamaru " hey come on it's me" said Naruto before he vanished in a wind shunshin. "yea that's what worries me troublesome blonde"

Shikamaru walked over to tsukiumi and gave a sigh "Hi my name is Shikamaru nara nice to meet you" he said with an outstretched hand. Tsukiumi looked up to see his face. she had a quick blush then shook it off "Hi Tsukiumi aono nice to meet you." she kept a small cute smile on her face as she kept shaking her hand. Shikamaru gave a loud yawn then looked down to see that she was still shaking his hand. " you know if you wanted to hold hands all you had to do was ask." he said with a sly smile. she looked down to see that she was still shaking his hand "eep" she quickly removed her hand and turned to the side embarrassed. " come on Naruto told me to make sure you get to class safely but first we have to go to the opening ceremony" he said offering his arm "such a gentleman" she said with a sly smile. " I aim to please my lady" he said as they walked off hand in hand.

Naruto got to the headmasters office all he had to do was find one of the strongest being that was located inside youkai academy since the students weren't allowed inside the school till after the opening ceremony. Naruto walked into the main office of the school not caring if any of the staff saw him most of the staff was down at the opening ceremony he saw a secretary on the right to the headmasters office he just walked past her and walked towards the door just stopping in front of it when he heard the voice of the secretary. "excuse me i don't know how you got in here but students aren't supposed to be in the school yet please leave and wait for the opening ceremony to end then you can make an appointment with the headmaster later now leave before i get you removed" she said giving him a stern look. Naruto looked at her with a blank expression and all the while as he looked at her he kicked the door in with a kick she couldn't even see because of his speed. " sorry but i don't have time to wait i need to see him now, now if you would sit down shut the fuck up and get back to what you were doing before this that would make me very happy and make me not have to kill you" he said with his a stern look " its ok he can come in i don't mind" said a random voice Naruto looked inside the room to see the headmaster. "thank you" he said looking at him he looked back at the secretary to see a scared face " Kurama wake up make sure she doesn't interfere with my talk with Mikogami please" he said to his fox. Kurama got off his neck and jumped in front of the secretary and landed on her desk just looking at her not leaving her gaze. Naruto went into the room and closed the door behind him

"Tenmei Mikogami its been a long time i think its about time we had a talk, a long talk" Naruto said letting just a little bit of killing intent but it was still enough to make Mikogami shiver in fear. "do i know you mister-" "Naruto, naruto uzumaki we've met before more than once isn't that right little exorcist" Mikogami looked at naruto in surprise. " Uzumaki-sensei what are you doing here" he said "It's been awhile i haven't seen you in a long time Tenmei but we can leave the get together talk for later i have some important stuff i think i need to know such as to why you planted entrance papers for a human to pick up, what are you thinking Tenmei this could cause another war i thought i taught you better than this" Naruto said with a look of disappointment " ah yes but it was also you that said that sometime the most drastic moves can prove to be the best" said Mikogami "yes i did say that but i also said that it depends on the situation, you're taking one of the biggest gambles right now" he said running a hand through his hair "what were you planning to do with Tsukiumi anyway" said Naruto "ah so you have already met her then that's good at least she won't run into too much trouble with you around" said Tenmei "stop beating around the bush tenmei what were you planning to do with her" said Naruto with a stern look. " i was planning to hopefully bring monsters and humans back to a certain peace that's why i decided to make this school and look at it now its one of the most popular monster schools in all of the monster world" said Mikogami "yes and i am proud of you for that but still why did you pick her though out of all the choices of humans you chose her why? Naruto asked "surely you could tell just by meeting her Uzumaki-sensei" said Mikogami.

Naruto pondered on that answer and then it hit him " you think shes an apostle don't you" Naruto said looking back at him in a shocked manner. " i know she is an apostle uzumaki-sensei i am a priest my self and trust me when i say this i can tell" said Mikogami "So then you also heard the rumors about a group of monsters calling themselves fairy tail" said naruto " I have and by bringing her here i can keep an eye on her and protect her from that group" said Mikogami "Do you think they will actually try and resurrect Raith" said Mikogami " I hope not but i do know that you need an apostle for a resurrection" said Naruto "this isn't good Tenmei if fairy tail gets a hold of her then this world may see another 100 year war in fact were at its doorstep and all i'm doing right now is waiting for someone to come knocking and when they do i'll end them just like i did the last time and this time i'll do it without the cost of my friends and family." said naruto as he clenched his fists. "Thank you Tenmei this talk has been a good one but right now i have to get to class" said Naruto as he was walking towards the door he put his hand on the knob but before opening he looked back at Mikogami "oh and Tenmei don't be surprised if you see the rest of us at this school now that i can confirm that the rumors are true. Shikamaru is already here but the rest will arrive soon so count on it and have a nice day Tenmei i will talk to you later" said Naruto walking out the door he looked to his right and saw the secretary scratching Kurama behind the ears with a smile on her face. "well don't you look happy come on Kurama you can play with the secretary later" said Naruto holding out his arm so Kurama could hop on his to get to his shoulders " i will see you later miss i'll be back before you know it then you can play with my fox more" said naruto walking out of the office and down the hall to get to his class. hopefully today would be a good day but knowing every first day of high school he's been through it was never the same.

**AND DONE **

**let me know what you think okay i am also open to suggestions review please**


End file.
